


do you less than three me too?

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 30 day otp challenge [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows how Lev feels. Everyone knows how Yaku feels. No one knows why it's taking Yaku so long to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you less than three me too?

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day otp challenge, day 11: ~~Wearing kigurumis~~ epistolary
> 
> I felt like the prompt was too similar to past prompts so i picked a different one. Text messages are formatted like so:
>
>>   
> **Sender, as they appear on the recipient’s screen/contact list**  
>  message  
> a second message
> 
> with messages that were deleted without sending in italics. 

**Yaku**  
Lev left his jacket at my place

 **Kuroo**  
&&&&?

_**(unsent)**  
It smells like him and fuck that’s too gay_

**Yaku**  
Do you have his number so I can tell him

 **Kuroo**  
Dude u already have it

 **Yaku**  
Sorry forgot

 **Yaku-san**  
Hey dumbass you left your jacket.

 **Lev**  
oops!

 **Yaku-san**  
No problem I’ll bring it to school tomorrow

 **Yaku-san**  
The point of me bringing your jacket to school was that you would take it home

 **Lev**  
SORRY YAKU-SAN

 **Yaku-san  
** Whatever you live nearby don’t you?

 **Lev**  
yes!

 **Lev**  
thank you for bringing me my jacket (╯✧▽✧)╯  
and thank you for staying for dinner and helping me study

 **Yaku-san**  
No problem.  
You going to write about it in your diary?

_**(unsent)**  
you said you wouldn’t make fun of me_

**Lev**  
yep!

 **Yaku-san**  
That’s cool. I always wanted to keep a journal I’ve just never been able to keep it up

_**(unsent)**  
oh haha i thought you were making fun of me_

**Lev**  
you should totally do it Yaku-san!  
it feels so good at the end of the day to sit down and write out everything important that happened

_**(unsent)**  
So am I in it_

_**(unsent)**  
So apparently Lev has a diary do you think I’m in it_

**Yaku-san**  
Well that does sound neat.

 **Yaku**  
attachment: screenshot.jpg  
OH MY GOD HELP

 **Kuroo**  
Neat?  
I’m embarrassed 4 u  
R u in his super secret diary  
U should ask him

 **Lev**  
thank you~  
some ppl dont think its neat

_**(unsent)**  
I CAN’T ASK HIM THAT_

**Yaku**  
I’m not asking him that

 **Yaku-san**  
Well it is.  
I mean  
It’s very cool.

 **Kuroo**  
DUDE  
MAN  
DUDE  
He LIKES you  
YOU LIKE HIM  
Pls date him and end this sexual tension  
We’re all suffering

 **( =ω=)..nyaaBRO**  
SOS Kai  
Yaku’s havng a breakdown

 **Kai**  
What’s new?

 **( =ω=)..nyaaBRO**  
He’s having a breakdwn ovr Lev

 **Kai**  
What’s new?

 **( =ω=)..nyaaBRO**  
Dude we gotta help them out  
They’re both suffering  
The could be so happy

 **Kai**  
I know you know whatever your thinking is a bad idea

 **( =ω=)..nyaaBRO**  
We could lock them in that one supply closet

 **Kai**  
That is a TERRIBLE idea  
Do you want to die?

 **( =ω=)..nyaaBRO**  
I just want them to be HAPPY IN LOVE  
But theyr not  
They are SAD  
Both of them

 **Kai**  
Kuroo.  
Just let them go at their own pace  
You can’t force them to ask each other out

 **( =ω=)..nyaaBRO**  
I don’t like it when my kittens are sad

 **Kai**  
I hope Yaku never sees this convo because he would actually kill you

 **Lev**  
sorry yaku-san ifell asleep last night talking to you!  
I have something for you can u meat me before homeroom?

 **Kuroo**  
hey  
hey  
he  
shit sorry teacher  
HEY HEY HEY  
what did lev give u  
hey  
yaku  
hey  
was it chocolates  
did he give u choc  
YAKU  
STOP BEING A GOOD STUDENT AND TALK TO ME

 **Serious Cat**  
Hey  
So  
I need some advice

 **Kai**  
You know Kuroo’s better at that than I am.

 **Serious Cat**  
He’s going to tell me to follow my heart and do what makes me happy.  
I need realistic advice.

 **Kai**  
So you come to the dreamcrusher  
For a strong dose of reality

 **Serious Cat**  
Basically.

_**(unsent)**  
I really like L_

**Serious Cat**  
Lev gave me chocolates

_**(unsent)**  
And I really hope they aren’t obliga_

**Serious Cat**  
And I’m not sure what he means by them

 **Kai**  
You could ask Fukunaga  
He knows everything

 **Serious Cat**  
I don’t want to make a big deal out of it

_**(unsent)**  
Because it would make it really awkw_

**Serious Cat**  
I don’t want to make things awkward  
For the team.

_**(unsent)**  
I’m pretty sure you’re the only person in the entire school who thinks they might be anything but_

**Kai**  
Well he didn’t get chocolate for me

_**(unsent)**  
Yeah ok but they look homemade_

**Yaku**  
He might have just not had a chance to give you any

 **Kai**  
Well you and Kuroo are in the same class  
If he meant them out of obligation then he would have given me to Kuroo

_**(unsent)**  
Shit_

**Yaku**  
Whatever

 **Kuroo**  
Hey r u ok u look like ur having a crisis  
Sorry for bugging you  
I’ll leave you alone  
But if u want to talk I’m here

_**(unsent)**  
We need to talk_

**Yaku-san**  
Hey can we talk before practice?

 **Lev**  
Sure!

 **Sou** ; **Yuuki**  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
YAKU-SAN SAYS HE WANTS TO TALK BEFORE PRACTICE

 **Yaku**  
Stop pouting I’m not mad at you

 **Kuroo**  
I’m not pouting

 **Yaku**  
You totally are  
I’m not mad at you  
Also yeah he gave me chocolate  
I don’t know what it means tho so don’t ask

 **Kuroo**  
Well are they homemade

 **Yaku**  
Don’t know  
Can’t exactly pull them out in the middle of class to find out

_**(unsent)**  
Oh my god they’re HOMEMADE_

_**(unsent)**  
These are the best chocolates I’ve ever had_

_**(unsent)**  
So I’m pretty sure this is a confession_

_**(unsent)**  
If I didn’t already like you these chocolates would have made me fall in love_

**Kuroo**  
Okay look I said I wouldn’t bug you  
But I have to look out for my team  
& Lev is part of that team  
WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM BEFORE PRACTICE  
You broke the kitten Yaku  
I don’t like it when ppl break my kittens

 **Yaku**  
I just thanked him for the chocolates

_**(unsent)**  
Look I know I fucked up okay_

**Kuroo**  
&&&&&&&&&??????

 **Yaku**  
And nothing I just thanked him

 **Kuroo**  
YAKU  
I saw those chocolates  
They deserve more than just a thnx  
U need to talk to him  
Like seriously  
Not just fr the good of the team  
For the good of ur HEART

 **Yaku**  
Okay whatever mom.  
Don’t you have homework you need to do?

 **Kuroo**  
U can’t just call me mom and then mom me

 **Yaku**  
I can mom you whenever I want

 **Kuroo**  
I just want you to be happy

 **Yaku**  
That’s disgusting do your homework

 **Kuroo**  
You do your homework

 **Yaku**  
I already did

_**(unsent)**  
How did u finish it so fast I’m still strugg_

**Kuroo**  
So  
Where have u been running off to all week  
I notice that it seems to conveniently be in the sme direction as Lev’s house  
Nd that u walk with him

 **Yaku**  
Make your accusation or shut it

 **Kuroo**  
I just noticed u happen to be spending alot of time with him

 **Yaku**  
I’ve been helping him with homework

 **Kuroo**  
Sure  
~”““““““homeowkr”“““““““~  
*homework  
fuck  
Ur literally the worst tutor ever  
That’s why I have 2 get help from Bokuto

 **Yaku**  
I’m a fine tutor  
You just like that he kisses you when you get shit right

 **Kuroo**  
UM EXCUSE U  
BOKUTO IS A MATHLETE  
SUPER HOT NICE NERDY MATHLETE  > ANGRY GUY WITH BAD HANDWRITING WHO LITERALLY HIT ME WITH A RULER

 **Yaku**  
That was ONE TIME

 **Kuroo**  
Plus sometimes he wears his glasses and oh my god Yaku  
He is  
So  
Hot  
With his glasses on

 **Yaku**  
I’m done with this conversation

 **Yaku**  
Hey sorry I missed your call I was on the phone

 **Kuroo**  
Yeah  
Sure  
“Busy”““

 **Yaku**  
And since you obviously didn’t need anything important I’m done

 **Kuroo**  
And since when do you talk on the phone  
U haaaaate talking on the phone  
Hey wait but u know who loves talking on the phone

 **Yaku**  
I’m done

 **Kuroo**  
Lev loves talking on the phone

 **Yaku**  
Goodbye

 **Kuroo**  
It’s just Kai and I were talking  
You remember Kai don’t you  
Anyway we were talking  
Reminiscing really  
About our old pal Yaku  
And how much we miss him  
Because he never seems to be around anymore

 **Yaku**  
What are you jealous

_**(unsent)**  
Sorry I know I’ve been spending a lot of time with Lev_

**Kuroo**  
More like proud

 **Yaku**  
And we’re done with this conversation

 **Kuroo**  
I’M JUST SAYING WHITE DAY IS LESS THAN A WEEK AWAY

 **Yaku**  
Done.

 ** **( =ω=)..nyaaBRO****  
5000 yen says he confesses today

 **Kai**  
5000 says he tanks it

 **( =ω=)..nyaaBRO**  
No way  
I have faith in him

 **Kuroo**  
Hey  
Just checking but  
Whatever ur giving Lev  
You bought it  
Right  
Just want to make sure Lev doesn’t end up with food poisoning  
I’m rooting for you  
Not that u need it  
He’s totally into u  
Ur gonna nail this

 **Yaku**  
Please stop  
And it’s a cake  
Also thanks


End file.
